d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Exemplary Master Ka
Exemplary Master Ka Identification & Encounter Male Outsider Cleric 35/Heirophant 5/Contemplative 10 LG Medium Outsider (human, native) Init +2; Senses Listen +16, Spot +16 Aura Positive Energy Aura 15', Permanent emanation: dimensional lock Languages Common Defensive Formation AC 30, touch 20, flat-footed 28 hp 744 hp (50 HD); DR 10/magic Resist Cold, Electricity, Fire, & Sonic 30; Save resistance to diseases, including magical diseases, and poison +20; SR 40 Fort +36, Ref +27, Will +43 Offensive Formation Spd 30 ft. (6 squares) Melee: Perfect Sword of the Northern Wind Dragon +5 Adamantine holy bastard sword of speed +37/+37/+32/+27/+22/+17 (1d10+12) Base Atk +32; Grp +39 Atk Options Special Actions turn undead & evil outsiders 10/day (+8, 1.5 times(2d6+43), +4 to turning checks and damage when target is undead), spontaneous casting (cure spells), faith healing, divine wholeness, blast infidel, augmented healing, disciple of the sun Combat Gear bronze bracers of the invincible mountain, four element ring of supreme resistance, pearl of power (6th level spell), Cleric Spells Prepared (CL 45): :Epic Ka knows no Epic spells...yet :9th--- true resurrection, empowered storm of vengeance (DC 35), miracle, mass heal, gate, prismatic sphere''D (DC 35) :'8th'''--- discern location, earthquake X2 (DC 34), consecrated fire storm (DC 34), empowered inflict critical wounds (DC 34), consecrated stormrage (DC 34), empowered cure mass critical wounds, ;mind blank''D :'7th'''--- empowered holy word X2 (DC 33), repulsion (DC 33), bestow greater curse (DC 33), mass spell resistance, resurrection , greater restoration, dictum''D (DC 33) :'6th'''--- geas/quest (DC 32), consecrated blade barrier (DC 32), find the path x2, word of recall, hold monster''D (DC 32) :'5th'''--- break enchantment, consecrated flame strike (DC 31), empowered mass inflict light wounds (DC 31), righteous might, scrying, consecrated slay living (DC 31), consecrated dragon breath (DC 31), empowered dragon breath (DC 31), dance of the unicorn''D :'4th'''--- control water, death ward, dismissal (DC 30), neutralize poison, sending, spell immunity, weather eye, empowered energy vortex (DC 30), recitation (DC 30), holy smite''D (DC 30) :'3rd'''--- bestow curse (DC 29), blindness/deafness (DC 29), invisibility purge (DC 29), remove blindness/deafness, consecrated searing light X2 (DC 29), chain of eyes, mass lesser vigor (DC 29), locate object, empowered searing light''D (DC 29) :'2nd'''--- calm motions, delay poison, find traps, make whole, remove paralysis, shield other, shield other''D, ''silence (DC 28), status, consecrated deific vengeance (DC 28) :1st--- empowered comprehend languages, consecrated nimbus of light (DC 27), empowered nimbus of light (DC 27), omen of peril, lesser vigor (DC 27), detect chaos, detect evil, obscuring mist, sanctuary (DC 27), sanctuary''D (DC 27) :'0'''--- cure minor wounds (DC 26 +2hp), empowered mending, guidance x2, empowered purify food & drink, empowered read magic Spell-like Abilities (CL 45): Heal 2x/day, Dispel Magic, Greater 2x/day Other Information Abilities Str 25, Dex 15, Con 28, Int 15, Wis 42, Cha 26 SQ aura of lawful good, slippery mind, improved combat casting Feats Augment Healing General, Automatic Metamagic Capacity Epic X2, Combat Casting General, Consecrate Spell Metamagic, Disciple of the Sun Divine, Divine Vigor Divine, Empower Spell Metamagic, Empower Turning General, Epic Leadership Epic, Epic Reflexes Epic, Epic Spellcasting Epic, Epic Toughness Epic, Exotic Weapon Proficiency: Bastard Sword General, Improved Combat Casting Epic, Improved Toughness General, Leadership General, Maximize Spell Metamagic, Permanent Emanation: Dimensional Lock Epic, Planar Turning Epic, Positive Energy Aura Epic, Spectral Strike Epic, Widen Spell Metamagic Skills Concentration +23, Diplomacy +38, Escape Artist +17, Heal +36, Knowledge:history +17, Knowledge:religion +52, Knowledge:the planes +12, Move Silently +17, Profession:fisherman +19, Profession:cook +19, Sense Motive +36, Spellcraft +52 Possessions combat gear plus Roleplaying Hook Personality Master Ka exudes, from appearances, love, kindness, and compassion for all creatures it seems, with notable exeptions for cats. Despite this aura his humor is wry and sometimes scathing, his judgements quick and seemingly ill-formed, his lusts unbridled and without self-censure, and generally without an aura of holiness about him he would likely be regarded as a nasty, dirty old man. And then, he'll say something absolutely profound and insightful, loving, compassionate, or kind...and you have to revise your opinion of him once again. Appearance Short, bald, and carrying a wide, gap-toothed smile on his face at all times, Exemplary Master Ka hardly appears to be anything more than a peasant, perhaps a grandfather, that has wandered into the company of decadent adventurers. His features are brown-skinned and flat-faced, with round epicanthic-lidded eyes that seem to barely open at all, for all that he seems to miss nothing that goes on around him. His feet and hands are usually dirty, and his love of raw fish for lunch (which he swears makes his vintu strong, upright and powerful) gives his breath an unpleasant odor. Still, it is difficult, if not impossible, for most people to find fault with him; and even the ladies seem to be irrationally enthralled with his company. History Master Ka was born Wu Wei, a peasant in the northern provinces of the Hong Empire. He began his path to adventure when members of the reclusive Dragon Temple came to his family's village and tested all of the young children in their search for a child who would follow the prophecies of their teachings and lead the Dragon Temple Warriors in an uprising against the Emperor. Despite his parent's protests, he was taken against their will and to the hidden mountain temple where he was taught many of the great secrets of the world in the hopes that it would prepare him for his coming battle. Unfortunately, Wei was a poor student and ill-suited to life in the monastery. He had very little discipline or inclination toward the teachings of the Masters of the Temple, instead preferring to spend his time wandering the mountainsides with self-chosen mentors and disregarding the intense training regimes that his teachers planned for him. Upon being asked why he did not follow the Temple's teachings, Wei replied: :Master, you have brought me here to do what three hundred years of your teachings have taught no one to do. I learn what you do, but common sense tells me that this is what I should not do. The Master asked him, how do you know what you do if you are not taught? How do you know that you shall be successful if no one has done something before? :Master, how does the wind know to blow and how does the rain find each flower to ensure it blooms? If I am to be successful in doing something then I cannot be anything other than which I am, for a carp does not fly simply because it is told how the heron flaps its wings. Such was the pattern of things as Wu Wei revolutionized the Temple with his wisdom and teachings. He led by example and taught others that discipline must come from within, not without, for being led to a path is not the same as discovering one for yourself. Regarded by many even years later as something of a maverick, Wei's reforms turned the mighty warriors of the Dragon Temple into a force to be reckoned with by even the Emperor himself. The Emperor had become complacent and decadent as he aged, and he had four sons who all coveted the kingdom by plotting against the others. He sent his third son, Bei, to seek out the hidden Dragon Temple and bring this new Master before him for questioning. If he could be persuaded to side with the Emperor he would be spared, and if not then the armies of the Red Kindgom would fall upon the temple like tigers, he reasoned. For six long years, Bei circled the empire like a cat with a bell on its tail with his armies. Several times he had personal meetings with Master Wei in disguise and even without disguise but bound by honor to not harm him. Scores of assassins disappeared seeking Master Wei out, until they took the unprecedented step of denying the Emperor further audiences upon the matter entirely. Revelling in their brother's failure, Bei's older brothers marched upon his provinces in secret, only to find the other marching. In the sixth year, the youngest son of the Emperor disappeared from the heart of the Forbidden City, leaving no trace that any of the magisters and astrologers of the Court could find. The imperial armies under the direction of the two deceitful eldest brothers fought in a series of horrifically destructive clashes until finally it seemed that the eldest brother Lo would finally win over the forces of his brother entirely. The second youngest brother, fearing the worst, had his sorcerors perform for him ancient and forbidden rites of conjuration to summon the Spirit World itself to fight by his side. Master Wei was able to slay the brother and his magisters before they summoned the Spirit Dragon entire into the world, but still he fought a magnificent battle of attrition with the forces of both brothers, the fell Githyangkhi of the Spirit World, Mistress Fox - the unfortunate lady of the forest where the battle took place, and Feng Po, the Shadow Court's most experienced assassin. When it was finished the great Spirit Dragon herself came to breath her mists of icy calm upon the battlefield and declare a ceasation of the violence that threatened to fracture her kingdom. It was here that Master Wei pledged himself entirely to essence of the Spirit Dragon, and earned the jealousy of the Githyangkhi and the respect of Feng Po. Mistress Fox herself gave to him a mighty orb of guidance, and the bodies of both of the former imperial heirs were laid to rest with respect - for no matter how wicked they be, the imperial family is respected in its place in the celestial order. Many years of relative peace passed, as the old emperor grew more depressed and crazed and the land suffered. His new heir Bei angered the gods with his disrespect toward honor and tradition, and the peasantry toiled under the weight of his despotic Black Mask elite soldiers as he continued to scour the countryside for the Dragon Temple. Many monks of the Dragon were sent into the deep holes underneath the imperial palace never to be seen from again, and it was said that Bei trafficked in evil devices and knowledges from across the Emerald Sea. Finally, the youngest son returned to the Forbidden City...as a black-handed agent of the assassins. He had been stolen from the city by their agents and trained exclusively as a divine agent of destruction that could eliminate his holy father without incurring the wrath of the celestial court. Master Ka, as he was known by now after his rededication, was honor bound to stop the youthful assassin and protect his worst enemy and fate-predicted victim. The empire was weak from the poor rule of Bei as his father loitered between insanity and death. As Ka and the young assassin fought upon the steps of the Celestial Temple, the giants of the Southern Mountains seized their chance at retaliation for their ages old feud with the people of the Red Kingdom. Ka defeated the vengeful assassin as the giants poured upon the monks of the Dragon Temple and cracked it's ancient walls by throwing veritable mountains upon them. The insane emperor ran out upon the blood-soaked steps of the Temple of Kings, and wept for his dead son as Master Ka soothed his ills. But Ka could not heal the wound of the ''slaying arrow that hurtled from deep within the shadows and pierced the old man's breast afterwards. As foretold by prophecy, the Emperor forgave Ka for his part in his murder and took Ka's brow in his hands and kissed it before he passed. The evil Bei, long the foe of Master Ka, was the new Emperor of the Red Kingdom. Master Ka's Design Worksheet Master Ka's Followers, Associates, Named Places, and all things Ka Category:Low-Epic Category:Mid-Epic Category:Immortal's Handbook Category:Immortal Ages in Shadow Campaign